


Five Times Roman and Seth Met and the One Time They Were Set Up

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times over the course of a few weeks, Seth and Roman ran into each other coincidentally.  One time was not a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Roman and Seth Met and the One Time They Were Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofPunk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "first encounter" and is my first attempt at a 5+1 style fic. I hope you enjoy!

He knows that making this stop is going to make him about ten minutes late for work, but his idiot light has been blinking at him since the night before, and this morning his car actually started buzzing at him. So, Seth has to get gas that morning, because he won’t make it to work if he doesn’t. 

He parks in front of the pump and runs into the store, deciding last minute to go to the back and grab a coffee, too. Hell, he’s already going to be late, what’s another couple minutes on top of that. Then, as he rounds the corner to get back to the register, he runs into a very solid body. Which then sends his scalding hot coffee _everywhere_. “Shit!” Seth yells, jumping back, dropping the half full paper cup to the floor, making even more of a mess. He doesn’t care about the floor, though, because his arm feels like it’s about to melt off.

Big mass of a man doesn’t even seem fazed, but his shirt is a complete mess. “I’m so sorry, man,” he says, looking around to try and find some napkins, then spots them over by the coffee machine. “I’ll be right back…” he says as he strides off, coming back quickly with a waded up bunch of napkins.

“Thanks,” Seth says, taking the napkins and patting down his arm, which is still hurting pretty bad, but at least the coffee’s off of it. His shirt, however, is another story. It’s just as bad as the other guy’s, if not worse. He tries patting it off, but the light blue color is showing everything. Of course he picked out light blue that morning. It would be the one day he doesn’t wear black that this happens.

“Hey, man, I’m so sorry,” the guy repeats. 

“It’s ok, shit happens,” Seth replies. 

“Is there anything I can do? Get you another coffee?”

Seth shakes his head. “I think I’m set on coffee. But thanks. Anyway, I gotta run.”

“Ok. So sorry, man.”

Seth tells him again that it’s fine, then leaves to go pay for the gas and tell the guy at the register that there was a little spill just by the coffee machine. He pays for the gas and coffee and heads out to his car to pump the much needed gas. Once he pulls out, he calls his boss and tells her that he’s going to be late. But, he only put $10 worth of gas in the car, so he doesn’t know if he wants to risk driving back home to change. So, it looks like it’s going to be one of those days where he hides in his cubicle and doesn’t show himself to anyone. 

~~~

Two nights later, Seth finds himself at Men’s Warehouse for one of their seasonal deals, buying two shirts and getting two free. He couldn’t save the shirt from the coffee stain, and figured he needed a few more shirts anyway. He doesn’t get another light blue shirt, though. He sticks with black and navy.

After this shopping trip, he has to run to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Milk, the cereal he likes and some kale to add to his morning protein shakes. It should be a quick trip. He doesn’t need a basket, or anything. Just cradles everything in his arms. 

Of course, when he gets to the register, there are none open for ten items or less, so he finds what he thinks to be the shortest lane. Then this huge dude with a massive shopping cart filled to the brim with groceries cuts right in front of him. 

And he swears that huge dude was the dude from the gas station. He didn’t look that closely at the back of his head those couple days back, though, and he can’t see him from the front now, not since he’s moved on to another lane with his three little items. 

Once he’s checked out, he looks back into the lane the guy is in and he’s about 65% sure it’s the same guy. 

~~~

It’s 3AM and Seth can’t fall asleep. He’s been trying for going on two hours now and it’s just not happening. He knew that he shouldn’t have had the Monster energy drink at 9, he told himself that it was a bad idea. But did he listen to his internal monologue? No. 

So, that’s why he’s hauling a bag of dirty clothes to the 24 hour Laundromat at the end of the block. He’s hoping that it’ll put him to sleep. Not while he’s there, but just put him in enough of a stupor that he’ll be able to trudge back with his clean clothes and finally fall asleep.

He remembers when he’s standing outside the door of the Laundromat that he forgot to grab his detergent, and now has to buy a packet out of the detergent vending setup they have in the corner. He’s not too pleased about it, but he’s not about to go back, not now that he’s already here. 

Once he’s inside, he sees that he’s not alone in there. There’s one other guy over in the corner, long legs stretched out in front of him, hoodie hood pulled up over his head, eyes closed, head resting on the wall. 

Seth thinks it might be the same guy that spilled coffee all over his shirt, who he thinks is the same guy that cut him off at the grocery store. Now he’s wondering if he’s awake, because there’s a bottle of detergent sitting by his feet and he really doesn’t want to waste his few spare quarters on a pack. “Um, excuse me?” he takes a chance and asks. 

There’s no response, so he walks a little closer and tries again. “Excuse me?”

An eye cracks open and the guy sits up and pulls an earbud out of his ear. “Yeah?”

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I forgot my detergent back in my apartment and I really didn’t grab enough quarters—” He cuts himself off when the guy uses his foot and pushes the bottle of Purex towards him. 

“Yeah, no problem. Least I can do for spilling your coffee all over you,” the guy says before popping his earbud back in and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Thanks,” Seth muttered, knowing the guy couldn’t hear him, and picked up the bottle to get his laundry started. 

About ten minutes later, the other guy gets up and starts pulling his dried clothes out of the dryer. Just before he leaves, he stops before Seth, who’s practically a mirror of his own previous position, and holds out his box of dryer sheets. “Hey, need one?”

Seth looks up and sees the guy holding out the box and realizes that, yeah, he does actually need a dryer sheet, too, because he really wasn’t as prepared for this trip as he thought. Though, that probably has something to do with it being three in the morning. “Yeah. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, man,” he says before heading out the door, leaving Seth all alone in the Laundromat for the next hour. 

By the time Seth makes it back to his apartment, he doesn’t even bother undressing before flopping into bed and falling asleep.

~~~

It’s been a long time since Seth’s been out with friends, getting caught up with work and all that, but finally one night he’s able to hang out with a couple of them. “What about him?” his best friend Dean asks from the bar. 

“Eh,” Seth replies. “Not really my type.”

“Who needs a type when they’re getting laid?” Dean asks. 

“I gotta be able to get it up, Jesus Christ,” Seth mutters. 

“When’s the last time you got laid?” He doesn’t give Seth time to answer before he goes on, “Way too long, that’s how long. You won’t have any trouble getting it up, because your dick wants it, too. It probably gets hard when the wind blows the right way, that’s how long it’s been.”

“Shit, give me a little credit,” Seth says, though it’s true. In fact, he didn’t even have any condoms lying around it had been so long since he needed one. As Dean had insisted that he was going to get him laid that night, he knew he had to go and buy some. 

Earlier that day, he went out just to stop at Rite Aid to pick up needed supplies. He spent a little time in the family planning aisle, looking at the selection, which he swears has expanded since the last time he bought condoms. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that someone else is in the aisle with him now, and he thinks that it’s Laundromat guy. He quickly glances over and notices that the guy is looking at the Magnum XXL condoms. He has to look away even faster than he looked over, because _holy shit_ the guy has to buy XXL condoms. 

Seth doesn’t even want to reach out to grab the size that he needs. He knows he’s pretty average sized. He thinks he’s pretty average sized, anyway. He shouldn’t feel ashamed that this guy next to him is above average. _Far_ above average. 

He takes another quick glance over and sees the guy taking the XXL box off the hook. Once Laundromat guy with the huge dick leaves, Seth finally grabs his own box in a much smaller size, finds a small bottle of lube and leaves the aisle. He doesn’t go straight to the register, though. He doesn’t want to run into Big Dick again, so he lingers until he’s pretty sure that guy’s gone.

And now he’s at the bar with a couple friends, Dean still nagging him. “Nah, dude, you’re in desperate need of dick. What about that guy?”

Seth shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Oh my god. Randy, would you fuck him?” Dean asks their other friend, pointing across the bar at guy he’s trying to pawn Seth off on.

“You’re gonna ask Randy? Randy will stick his dick in anything.”

“Not true. However, I would stick my dick in him,” he says, eyeing the guy across the room. 

“Surprise, surprise,” Seth muttered. 

“He’s hot!” Randy says in his defense. “Broad shoulders, big arms, probably got abs you could cut diamonds on. If you’re not gonna fuck him, I will.” He raises his glass of beer in toast to Seth and downs the rest of it before setting it on the table. “Good luck,” he says before leaving his friends. 

“Is there anyone in here that you wanna fuck?” Dean asks finally. 

“Eh, no, not really.”

“You’re impossible.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Seth began, earning him a raised eyebrow from Dean, “it’s just that—”

“Excuses are like an asshole. Everyone has one. And yours needs a dick in it.”

“Oh my god. Please don’t ever say that again.”

“It’s the truth, and you know it,” Dean tells him. “Look, Randy’s already leaving with the guy. That could have been you, ya know.”

“I dunno, there’s just… this guy I keep running into, the one that spilled coffee on me?” Seth reminds him, having told him the story the day it happened. “He’s all I keep thinking about. Today I just saw him buying fucking _huge_ condoms.”

“So you’re saying you’re not gonna fuck anyone in the bar tonight, because you wanna fuck this other guy you keep running into because he’s got a huge dick?” Dean shrugs. “I see where you’re coming from, but he’s not here and all these other guys are.”

Seth still doesn’t end up getting laid that night.

~~~

Generally, McDonald’s isn’t part of Seth’s diet, however, even he gets cravings for French fries and a big, greasy burger once in a while. After browsing the menu, he gets his quarter pounder and large fries, fills his drink (he gets regular Coke because he’s already cheating this much, what’s a Coke at this point?), then takes a seat.

Opening the wrapper, he gets a whiff of grease and salt and meat and his mouth is watering. He takes his first bite and actually moans. It’s been a long time since he’s had fast food. When he goes out to eat, he sticks with lean proteins. When he makes his own dinner every night, he sticks with lean proteins. He’s eaten nothing but chicken, fish, fruits and veggies for months now. So he’s spoiling himself for once. 

After a couple bites of burger, he grabs a few fries and shoves them into his mouth. It’s really ridiculous how good it all tastes. And then he takes a sip of his soda. It’s so sweet and bubbly and _amazing_. He knows he’s going to be working out extra hard that night, but it’s so worth it. 

Once he’s done, he crumples up his wrappers and stuffs it into his empty cup before throwing it all out. Before he leaves, he heads to the bathroom, because he drank _a lot_ of soda. He stands at the urinal and unzips when he hears the door open. 

He knows it’s not proper public bathroom etiquette to look at the guy in the urinal next to him, but he does it anyway. It’s just a quick peek up at the guy’s face. The guy who he’s pretty sure is the coffee spilling Laundromat man with the monster cock. And since he’s pretty sure that’s the same guy that bought XXL condoms, he takes another quick peek. 

And he’s big. He knows that he, personally, is a grower, not a shower. But this guy? This guy is a shower. Lord help him if he’s a grower on top of it. 

Seth tries to focus on anything else. Like the fact that he’s suddenly gotten _performance anxiety_ and nothing’s coming out, even though he can feel his kidneys about to burst through his skin. He’s mentally urging himself to just go, because now it’s getting awkward. 

He can’t go until the other guy is already done and washing his hands. As soon as the water starts, he starts. Thank god. 

~~~

“Ok,” Dean begins once their drinks have been ordered, “how do you feel about blind dates?”

“Uh. It depends?” Seth answers with some hesitation. “Are you setting me up on one?”

“Well, you won’t fuck anyone at the bars we’ve gone to, so maybe you’ll get laid once you wine and dine someone.”

“So, you are setting me up on a blind date?”

“Yes.”

Seth sighs. “Guess I’m not getting out of this one… can I at least get some details?”

“His name’s Roman,” Dean tells him. “I’ve been working with him for a few months now and I found out he’s single and I told him I have a friend who’s single, too. He’s totally your type.”

“You don’t even know what my type is,” Seth protests. 

“Trust me, this guy is everyone’s type. Tall, dark, handsome, tattooed.”

Seth raises an eyebrow and asks, “You haven’t fucked him, have you?”

“Nah, don’t worry, I didn’t test out the goods,” Dean assures him. “So, we agreed? You going on this date?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go.”

“Good. It’s tomorrow night at 7,” Dean tells him, then gives him all the details about where they’re meeting. A blind date isn’t what Seth planned on him and Dean talking about when they met up for dinner, but he accepts it, because Dean won’t let him say no.

At 6:30 the following night, Seth heads out to the restaurant and gets there twenty minutes later. He’s a little early, so he gets a table and waits. He texts Dean a couple times that he’s still waiting for this guy to show up. Dean assures him that he’ll be there, don’t worry. 

And at 7 on the dot, just as Seth finishes sending another text, he hears a chair scratch over the floor and looks up. Right into the face of monster cock man. “Oh my god, it’s _you_?”

“Hello to you, too.”

Seth is dumbfounded, but tries to compose himself. “Hi. I’m Seth.”

“Roman,” he returns. 

“Roman, that’s different.” And god, he feels stupid. 

“Family name,” he says. 

The waitress comes along then and takes their drink orders, leaving them some more time to browse the menu.

“Oh. So, uh… you work with Dean?” Seth asks.

“Yeah, got a job transfer up here a few months ago, so I just moved here not too long ago.”

“Guess that explains why I never ran into you with scalding hot coffee before,” Seth says at an awkward attempt at humor.

And it does actually get Roman to grin a little. “I really am sorry about that. But you still checked me out in the bathroom stall, so I guess that makes up for it, right?”

Seth’s jaw drops. “Oh my god, you… I… oh my god.” He can feel his face burning up and his palms get sweaty. “I really didn’t mean to, I…”

“I’m pretty sure you meant to.”

Seth rubs his hand over his face. He’s so embarrassed, but it’s all out in the open now. “I just… I saw you buying the condoms and—” he shuts up when he notices the waitress coming back with their drinks, and god, does he need that beer that’s brought over to him. They order their food and once the waitress leaves, Seth downs about half his drink in one go.

“So that was you. I thought it was but wasn’t sure,” Roman says, picking up where Seth left off. 

Seth really hoped that Roman would just drop the subject completely. “Yeah. So, I mean, I saw the _size_ you were getting and. I just… I’m so sorry, I really didn’t think you’d notice and I had to know.” He completely buries his face in his hands after that. 

“You didn’t think I’d notice you looking at my dick?”

“I thought you’d be staring straight ahead!”

“What’s funny, though, is I’d told Dean all this stuff about this cute guy I managed to spill coffee all over, and how I lent the same cute guy some detergent, and how I think that cute guy was checking out my dick in a bathroom the other day, and he got this look on his face. Now I know why. He was getting the other side to every story.”

“Wait, you _told_ Dean about me looking at your dick in the bathroom? You said I was _cute_?”

Roman grins a little, and Seth feels his insides turn to mush. “Well, you are.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met,” Seth tells him, “and you think _I’m_ cute?”

“Yeah?” Roman answers. “So, after dinner, you wanna come back to my place? I mean, you’ve already seen my dick.”

“You’re saying you put out on the first date?”

“Well, not normally, but this isn’t a normal first date, is it?” Roman asks. 

Seth can feel his face heat up again, and he shrugs. “I guess not?”

Not long after that their food arrives and they start eating. Seth is rather glad for the food, as it distracts them from talking as much. Not that he hasn’t enjoyed talking to Roman, because he’s enjoying the man’s company and the conversation, but as long as they’re not talking about his bathroom faux pas, he’s happy. 

Dabbing at his mouth with his napkin as he nears the end of his meal, Roman asks, “Still wanna come over?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

Roman smiles, and Seth swears it lights up the whole room. “If it makes you feel any better, we can always just watch a movie so you don’t have to put out on the first date?” he suggests.

“I never said I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Well, I guess I shoulda known, considering you stare at strangers’ dicks in the urinal.”

And, really, Seth should have seen that one coming. Still, he groans and runs a hand down his face. “I said I was sorry about that.”

“I know.”

“But you’re never going to let me live it down?”

“Never.”

Seth sighs, then notices that, at some point, the waitress had come along and left the check. He prays she heard none of their conversation, even though he figures she heard enough. He picks up the check and notices Roman reaching for his wallet. “No, no, don’t worry, I got it.”

“You sure?” Roman asks, not used to having someone else foot the bill.

“Yeah, yeah. Just… consider it my apologies?” He sticks his card into the slot, then leaves it at the end of the table. 

Roman chuckles. “I guess that’ll suffice for now.” He pauses, then asks, “You were really that curious about it, though?”

“It’s not every day you see someone reaching for _that sized_ condoms, man.”

“Well, I still got ‘em back at my place, unopened.”

Seth’s eyes bug out a little before he regains his composure. “Really?”

“Yeah, well, Dean told me that day we were going out and to stock up, but I ended up not being able to go.”

“Holy shit, are you telling me that Dean was trying to set us up that night? That’s why I was at Rite Aid, too. He told me the same thing, that he was gonna get me laid that night, and it ended up being a complete bust because I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he admits. 

Roman grins. “Really?”

“Really.” It’s then that Seth notices the bill and his card have been returned, and he’s really going to have to leave a huge tip, because this waitress has overheard a lot of things he’s not sure he wanted her to hear. 

Watching as Seth fills out the check, Roman asks, “Ready to get outta here?”

“Definitely,” Seth replies, sticking his card back into his wallet. 

“You wanna follow me back?”

Seth nods, “Yeah.” The two head out to the parking lot and Roman leads Seth back to his house. Once both cars are in the driveway, Seth gets out and walks with Roman to the front door, which he unlocks and lets them both inside. 

“Welcome to my home sweet home,” Roman says, and there are still unpacked boxes lying around. “I wasn’t really planning on having anyone over anytime soon,” he adds.

“It’s fine,” Seth assures him. “It’s not like you were you planning on having us stay out here all night, right?”

“True,” Roman agrees, taking a step forward, getting into Seth’s space. 

Seth takes a step closer, putting him and Roman chest to chest. When Roman dips his head down, Seth brings his arms up around Roman’s shoulders, wrapping around his strong body as their lips meet. 

“C’mon,” Roman mumbles between kisses, “let’s go upstairs.”

As reluctant as Seth is to stop the kissing, he does want to get upstairs so they can continue the kissing and progress onto other things. He follows quickly behind Roman as he leads him to his bedroom. 

“Wait for me, I’ll be right there,” Roman says, then heads into the bathroom while Seth heads to the bedroom. When he gets back, Seth’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He holds up the box of condoms and grins. 

“Why’re you just standing there?” Seth asks, then stands as Roman starts to walk forward. They resume their kissing, Roman tossing the box onto the bed before reaching for the hem of Seth’s shirt. 

Soon, all their clothes are in a pile on the floor, and Seth is atop Roman on the bed, running his hands up and down the muscular torso. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Seth mutters as he truly takes in the sight of Roman’s body. From the tribal tattoo, to his long hair splayed out over the pillow, to his lust filled eyes and pouty lips, to his defined abs and his monster cock. 

Roman’s hands are sliding over Seth’s legs before grabbing onto his hips. “You are, too,” he says, now moving his hands up Seth’s body. 

Seth leans forward and brings their lips together again, tongues slipping into each others mouths as they kiss. He rocks his hips, rubbing their cocks together, both men groaning into the other’s mouth. 

When Seth pulls back, he starts dropping kisses on Roman’s neck, then down his chest and abs as he moves lower and lower. Soon, he’s eye level with Roman’s cock. “Seth, you don’t have to…” Roman says, knowing what Seth has in mind. 

“I want to, though,” Seth replies, stroking Roman’s cock a couple times. It’s even more impressive now, laying flat against Roman’s belly, thick and long and everything Seth never knew he wanted in a dick. He flicks his tongue out over the tip and feels Roman’s cock twitch in his hand. Taking that as a good sign, he licks again and again before opening his mouth and taking the head inside. He hears a moan from Roman, and looks up at him as best he can, smiling around the dick in his mouth at the reactions he’s getting. 

Roman brings his hand down to Seth’s head, tightening a fist in his hair. Not many people are willing to do this for him given his size, and he hasn’t even attempted to hook up with anyone since moving here. It’s been a long time, and he’s in utter bliss as Seth’s mouth sinks further down onto him. Further and further down until he can feel the tip of his cock sinking into the tight confines of Seth’s throat. “Fuck!” There’d only ever been one person before that had been able to take all of him in her mouth, and she was a one night stand back in college. It’s been seven years since he’s experienced a blowjob like this, since he’s felt someone’s lips around the base of his cock. “Fuck,” he repeats, yanking on Seth’s hair, trying to pull him up. “Not gonna last,” he moans out. 

Seth lifts his head, saliva dripping down his chin. “Do you wanna come in my mouth, or in my ass?” he asks. “Because I’m good like this.” He laps at Roman’s dick again. “And I swallow.” No sooner does he wrap his lips around Roman does he feel his hips buck up, come spurting into his mouth. And, true to his word, he swallows everything. 

Hands still wrapped in Seth’s hair, Roman tugs him up until he’s straddling him again. “Holy shit, that was amazing. How the hell did you do that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before pulling Seth down to kiss him again. “Do you want me to return the favor?” Roman asks once they break apart. 

“Mmm, I really think I’d just like you to fuck me.”

Roman can feel his cock stirring again at those words. “Yeah, yeah, I can do that.”

Seth grins and leans back, turning his head so he can find the box of condoms Roman had tossed onto the bed earlier. Grabbing the box, he sits back up and rips open the top, pulling out a foil packet. 

Returning the grin, Roman uses that moment to flip them around, leaving Seth on his back. “Don’t need that yet,” he says before leaning down to peck at Seth’s lips. “Gotta get you ready first.”

Seth groans at the mere thought. “Shit.”

Leaning over, Roman grabs his bottle of lube from the side table and then sits back up between Seth’s thighs. Opening the bottle, he tips some out and coats three fingers. He runs one finger up Seth’s ass crack, teasing at his entrance a moment before slipping inside. He pushes in to the first knuckle, watching Seth’s face as he slowly adds more. He twists, then pulls back before pushing back in. He then goes in with two fingers, going in and out in the same rhythm. 

Whimpering when Roman pulls out, Seth then gasps when he feels three fingers breach him. His legs fall open even wider and he moans as those three fingers push in as far as they can, stretching him, readying him for Roman’s cock. 

Roman takes his time, watching as Seth’s ass opens up for him as he pushes his fingers in deep. With a twist, he pulls them back out completely, Seth’s hole tightening back up before he slowly works his fingers in again. “Do it soon, please,” Seth all but begs.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Roman replies, pushing in once more, this time teasing with four fingers.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Seth moans as he’s stretched even further. “ _Please, Roman_.”

Withdrawing his fingers, Roman finally grabs the condom Seth got for him and tears open the packet, rolling it onto his cock. After slathering lube onto himself, he sits up on his knees and lines himself up. “Ready?”

“God, yes.” Seth’s eyes flutter shut as he feels the head of Roman’s cock pushing into his body. He swears he’s never been so stretched out, and it feels fucking amazing. When Roman is finally all the way in, Seth is in utter bliss. His ass feels so full, and Roman’s in so _deep_ ; he’s close to coming and Roman hasn’t even moved yet. Reaching up, Seth tangles his fingers into Roman’s hair and pulls him down, crushing their lips together. 

As they kiss, Roman plants his hands on either side of Seth’s head and starts to thrust. Seth arches his hips up and wraps his legs around Roman’s waist, trying to get him in even deeper. 

They find a rhythm together, Seth arching his back and hips as Roman pounds into him over and over. The room fills with sounds of skin slapping against skin, of moans and grunts, of curses and strung out babble that makes sense only in Seth’s lust altered brain. Seth claws at Roman’s hair, once again pulling his head down to his own, kissing him, his moans now getting lost in Roman’s mouth.

Seth knows that he can’t hold back much longer, not with Roman’s dick dragging over his prostate as he moves inside him and his own dick rubbing between their bodies. Part of him wants to tell Roman that he’s close, but a bigger part of him doesn’t want to stop kissing him. So he doesn’t stop kissing him, just arches his back up and moans into Roman’s mouth as he comes all over their stomachs. 

Feeling Seth arch up underneath him, muscles convulsing, ass clenching around his dick, it brings Roman to his second orgasm of the night. 

Once they come down from their highs and their breathing evens out, they’re left lying in bed together looking at one another. Neither are really sure how this is supposed to end. “I guess I should head out,” Seth says. 

“You can stay,” Roman replies. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s been so long since he’s shared a bed with someone and just wants the company, or if it’s because he likes _Seth’s_ company, but he’s made his decision, and he’d like Seth to stay.

“Really?”

“Only if you want to.”

Seth smiles. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

“Ok.” Roman returns the smile, then crawls out of the bed to get some cloths to clean them up and dispose of the used condom. He’s gentle as he cleans up Seth’s stomach, rubbing the damp cloth over him, then himself. Once he’s back in bed, he wraps his arm around Seth. “This might be a bit too soon, or maybe a little presumptuous, but, uh, would you wanna go out again?”

“You’re asking me on a second date already?”

“So it is too soon?”

Seth leans in and presses a kiss to Roman’s cheek. “No, I’d definitely go on a second date with you.”

“You’re not just saying that because you’re trying to apologize for checking me out in the bathroom?”

“Oh my _god_ , I thought we dropped that,” Seth says, hiding his face behind Roman’s shoulder, burying it in the pillow.

“I thought we decided we’re never going to drop that,” Roman says with a chuckle. 

“I hate you.” He brings his head out from its hiding spot and adds, “But I’ll still go on a second date with you.”


End file.
